There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer games executed on user or computer devices having a user interface, such as designing a controllable user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited.
Another technical challenge can involve enabling a game to be fun, accessible and compelling even when there is limited display resources available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other small or portable computer.
Another challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with simple to complex game mechanics, and becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills.
Effective engagement may also require various forms of feedback based on the game mechanics and successful utilisation by the user to reinforce the user or player sense of success and accomplishment.
Providing effective feedback in real time during game play, without hindering or disengaging the player is not trivial, especially when limited display resource may be available on the user device.
There are therefore many technical challenges when designing computer implemented games, particularly in providing a challenge to a user or player that is engaging with feedback that ultimately rewards the user so as to provoke repeat play without disengaging or frustrating the user. This may, but not exclusively apply to “casual games”.